Animal Mechanicals The Movie
Animal Mechanicals The Movie is a live action/CGI animated adventure comedy romance musical film directed by Jon M. Chu and Gilly Fogg, written by Ed Solomon, Jeff Rosen, Angela Vermeir, Gary Vermier, Leila Basen and David Preston, screenplay by Ed Solomon and story by Ed Solomon and Peter Chiarelli. The film stars some of the cast from Now You See Me 2, The Fast and the Furious films, Kingsman: The Secret Service, The Man from U.N.C.L.E., Divergent, The Bourne Legacy and 50 Shades of Grey which includes the voices of Tori Kelly, Charlie Puth, Taylor Swift, Charles Kelley, Hailee Steinfeld and Sam Smith. the voice cast will have some of the famous artists to voiced Santana's friends from the real world. it was set to be release by Summit Entertainment and DHX Media on Summer, Fall or Winter 2017. Plot When the Animal Mechanicals (Charlie Puth, Taylor Swift, Charles Kelley, Hailee Steinfeld and Sam Smith) are sent to an empty island to see what Santana (Tori Kelly) is up to, they actually found out that she was waiting for night time to come in order for her to go through a portal where they enter the human world and meet her family and friends. Cast Jesse Eisenberg as J. Daniel Atlas Mark Ruffalo as Dylan Rhodes Woody Harrelson as Merritt McKinney Dave Franco as Jack Wilder Lizzy Caplan as Lula May Voice Cast Tori Kelly as Santana Atlas, a multicolored swan/eagle hybrid bird with an exquisite voice and is Rex's best friend and Komodo's love interest. Charlie Puth as Rex, a green tyrannosaurus who is Santana's best friend and Unicorn's love interest. Taylor Swift as Unicorn, a pink unicorn who is Mouse's best friend and Rex's love interest. Charles Kelley as Komodo, a red komodo dragon who is Sasquatch's best friend and Santana's love interest. Hailee Steinfeld as Mouse, a yellow mouse who is Unicorn's best friend and Sasquatch's love interest. Sam Smith as Sasquatch, a blue sasquatch who is Komodo's best friend and Mouse's love interest. Scarlett Johansson as Island Owl, an orange owl who always give the Animal Mechanicals a mission. One Direction as Chris, Adam, Richard and Jake, Zayn Malik as Abraham, Ed Sheeran as Zuma, Enrique Iglesias as Eugene, Ciara as Kayla, Colbie Caillat as Skye, Vanessa Carlton as Marina, Beyonce Knowles as Lilly, Selena Gomez as Poppy, Ariana Grande as Celina, a dangerous but friendly and beautiful vampire bat. Jennifer Lopez as Lisa, Avril Lavigne as Ash, a young Virginia opossum whose boyfriend cheated on her during Santana's absence. Iggy Azalea as Camille, Ne-Yo as Nathan, Drake as Liam, Charice as Sophie, Pierre Bouvier as Troy, Natasha Bedingfield as Lacey, Vanessa Hudgens as Matilda, Miley Cyrus as Stella, Bruno Mars as Tiago, Daya as Bia, Rachel Platten as Clara, Usher as Noah, Robin Thicke as Nick, Ellie Goulding as Kylie, Christina Perri as Willow, Steve Kazee as Steven, Sam Tsui as Blaine, Christina Grimmie as Lucy, Christina Aguilera as Eva, David Archuleta as Michael, Eminem as Aiden, Kesha as Sophia, Rita Ora as Suki, Britney Spears as Lucille, Katy Perry as Tina, Pink as Carla, Jason Derulo as Ethan, Gwen Stefani as Madelyn, Snoop Dogg as James, Jay Z as Manny, Meghan Trainor as Isabelle, Justin Timberlake as Jason, The Black Eyed Peas as Christian, Audrey, Samuel and Ryan Kanye West as Jayden, Patrick Monahan as Sebastian, The Weeknd as Anthony, Nicki Minaj as Hazel, Ludacris as Danny, Wiz Khalifa as Luke, Rihanna as Taylor, Blake Shelton as Wyatt, Adam Levine as Joshua, Shakira as Charlotte, The Wanted as Andrew, Andy, Linus, Christopher and Joseph, Kelly Clarkson as Mia, Little Mix as Gabriella, Kaitlyn, Grace and Emma, Fifth Harmony as Skyler, Elena, Violet, Penny and Rosita, Kid Ink as Justin, Jessie J as Madison, Hillary Scott as Emily, Pitbull as Matthew, Taio Cruz as Logan, Iyaz as Cooper, Kylie Minogue as Amy, Flo Rida as Nico, Jason Reeves as David Chris Brown as Alexander, John Legend as William, Nicole Scherzinger as Riley Shy Carter as Lucas, LL Cool J as Pedro, Daye Jack as Dave, Soundtrack List of Animal Mechanicals The Movie songs Transcript Animal Mechanicals The Movie/Transcript Trivia This is the first time that Island Owl did not say the title because it's a movie. It is also the first time that the Animal Mechanicals did not transform. Category:Animal Mechanicals Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:CGI and Live Action Films Category:Musical Films